As the number of channels has increased with the proliferation of cable and satellite television distribution systems, a viewer has access to an unprecedented variety of programming content. However, this plethora of programming content has made it even more difficult for a viewer to find programming content that is consistent with the viewer's preferences.
To assist the viewer in finding programming content that is consistent with the viewer's preferences, content distribution systems have created electronic program guides (EPGs). An EPG provides a electronic tool that is intended to simplify the viewer's lot in life by ostensibly providing an overview of programming content in a manageable and comprehensible format. A representative description of an EPG can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,630,119 entitled SYSTEM AND METHOD FOR DISPLAYING PROGRAM LISTINGS IN AN INTERACTIVE ELECTRONIC PROGRAM CONTROL GUIDE. However, as anyone has used an EPG is aware, navigation through and use of an EPG is cumbersome in itself. An EPG provides a visual display of programming content that can be overwhelming at times. In addition, EPGs can be difficult to read on small televisions. In addition, since an EPG is entirely a visual display that contains a substantial amount of information in a small space, it may be difficult to read for people with poor eyesight, particularly if a viewer does not happen to have his/her glasses readily at hand. In addition, a visual display is not effective for that percentage of the population that is illiterate or which possess below par reading skills.
A need exists to provide programming information in a manner that readily apprises the viewer of the programming content available thereto, and more particularly, that viewing content that is consistent with the viewer's preferences. Such programming information should be provided to viewers as audio information to overcome the aforementioned deficiencies attributable to the visual displays of available programming provided by EPGS.